1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a stack-type semiconductor package, a method of fabricating the stack-type semiconductor package, a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, and/or an electronic system including the stack-type semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the integration density of semiconductor devices and downscale electronic circuit systems, a package stack structure has been proposed.